starlight
by Sparklerush
Summary: zed


He couldn't tell you why he was here, being that he tended to dislike most things associated with people. So being at this party was something he generally didn't do. He ran a hand absent-mindedly through his hair, sighing to himself. When was his date going to get here? Being stood up was something that sort of angered him, which was weird because why should he care if this so-called 'date' didn't show? It just meant that he wouldn't feel obligated to stay. He could just leave and feel no sort of guilt about it. Wait, why would he even feel guilty-

Then he saw her walk in. Her hair was curled to perfection; her outfit was not too showy so it left a lot more to the imagination. Not that he would be imagining things. She walked closer and he couldn't break his gaze. His eyes stayed fixated on her, even when she was standing not even a foot and a half away. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, even in the dim lighting and- why in the world was he thinking these things? What was wrong him?

She averted her gaze from her date in embarrassment. She had assumed the worst when she was paired with him. But there was a thump in her chest, a little light of hope that the evening would be at least decent. After their last meeting, she thought he surely wouldn't even show up here. And his gaze, even though it wasn't as cold as it usually was, made her still feel completely small and like he was sizing her up. Surely she wasn't good enough for him, he was practically royalty...

He couldn't help himself. He immediately took her to the dance floor, relishing being so close to her as they danced slowly to the music. It was so unlike him, to be this affectionate toward a person. Even though his same face stayed planted onto his features, there was something different in his eyes. And she noticed it, he know she did. The way she gently, but hesitantly, laid her head onto his chest as they swayed to the music. He knew he wouldn't turn that affection away. Even though his expression didn't change, something stirred within him. It was something that he hadn't felt in a long time, it was a warm and fuzzy feeling.

Without a notice, he swept her away from the little party that was exclusive to couples (matched up, of course). He took her outside into the cooler air and, as they walked along the deserted road, he noticed how goose bumps had erupted over her skin. And, really, he had no clue what was wrong with him, seeing as she was avoiding his gaze. So he casually looked away, but made sure to wrap an arm around her as they walked.

She tensed, but felt the warmth of him being so close. Eventually she gave in and leaned into him. Their relationship was confusing, if you could call it that. He was confusing. She honestly didn't know what to think about him, let alone how to feel about him. But the butterflies in her stomach, what did they mean? This was all new to her...

He halted when they reached the edge of the beach; the stars in the sky just set the scene beautifully. He was so lost in the picture before him that he didn't even seem to notice himself pulling her closer. He never wanted to be close to someone; he never thought he would want to be this close to the so-called witch. But as he looked down, he didn't see something that was usually considered foul. She was kind and tried her best to comfort him if she deemed he needed it, and he would usually just push her away. She was also scared, he could imagine since she spilled her little secret to him. She was also beautiful. So very beautiful...

He didn't know why, and he couldn't pinpoint the moment when he stopped caring why. In such fluid motions, he craned his neck down and pulled her chin up so that his lips could meet hers. She was surprised but something in her seemed to want to kiss him back. She was so unsure of herself, like he was, but she returned the kiss and in that moment, he knew that he would never let anything or anyone harm her. She was the answer, he reasoned. The answer to his long life of loneliness. And it was also in that moment that he knew love for the first time.


End file.
